Ed Wars the Empire Strikes Back
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Eddy skywalker and Kevin solo rescued the princess and destroyed the death star. But their story didn't end there this is the continuing story of are heroes Eddy skywalker, princess Nazz, Kevin solo, cEddpo, rplankd2 and Edbacca and our new hero Jimmy calrission. A thrilling chapter of the Ed wars saga so go read it.
1. intro

** okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away_

_Ed wars_

_the empire strikes back_

_It is a dark time for the rebellion. Although _

_the death star has been destroyed._

_Imperial troops have driven the rebel forces_

_out of their secret base and _

_perused them trough out the galaxy._

_Evading from the imperial star fleet,_

_A group of freedom fighters. Led by Eddy skywalker_

_has established a new secret base on the remote ice world_

_of hoth._

_Meanwhile the evil darth brother obsessed with finding young skywalker_

_has dispatch thousands of probe droids_

_into the far reaches of space... _


	2. Chapter 1

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Opening scene**

Deep in the remote blackness of space a lone star destroyer was moving across the remote part of space and down. In it's below hanger a group of pods blasted off out of the hanger and into deep space. While one pod came crashing down towards the ice world of hoth and as it enters the planet atmosphere it heats up into a fireball until it crashes. Into the ground and in a creator made by the pod a imperial probe droid emerges out of the creator and starts to scan the area then it started to look for rebel activity. Meanwhile nearby Eddy skywalker was riding on a lizard mammal like creature called a tauntaun and Eddy skywalker was doing patrol and he notice the pod as it was a fireball crashing into the ground. Then Eddy turn on his com link.

"Echo 3 to echo 7 Kevin old buddy do you here me" said Eddy skywalker

"yah loud and clear Eddy what's up" said Kevin solo

"I haven't found any life form readings yet how about you" said Eddy skywalker

"are you kidding there isn't enough life on this planet to fill a space crusher and I placed all my sensors I'm going back to the base" said Kevin solo

"right I'll be with you shortly there's a meteorite that hit the ground here I'm going to check it out wont take long" said Eddy skywalker

"alright see you back at base" said Kevin solo as he turn off his com link.

Suddenly Eddy skywalker's tauntaun started acting up.

"Hey easy girl easy what you smell something" said Eddy skywalker

then suddenly a yeti like creature called a wampa came up to the side of Eddy skywalker and roared at Eddy skywalker then the wampa knocked Eddy skywalker off his tauntaun and Eddy skywalker hit his head on the snow and got knocked out and then the wampa struck it's paw into the tauntaun's throat and the tauntaun fell dead then the wampa grab Eddy skywalker's leg and started to drag Eddy skywalker somewhere.

Meanwhile with Kevin solo

Kevin solo has just enter the hanger of echo base and in the hanger was the rebel snow speeders and some x-wings and the millennium falcon in which the falcon was being repaired. Then Kevin solo got off his tauntaun and rebel soldiers manage to lead the tauntaun away. Then Kevin solo walked down the hanger to the falcon and on top of the falcon was Edbacca who was fixing some parts.

"Hey Edbacca you need a hand" said Kevin solo

"roar" said Edbacca angrily

"okay don't loose your temper I'll be up there in a minute" said Kevin solo as walked away from the hanger and into a hallway and then Kevin solo went through a door that lead to the control room and in the control room many rebel personnel was looking at the sensors or listening for anything. With princess Nazz she was look listening for anything that could be picked up then princess Nazz looked over at Kevin solo and Kevin solo walked up to general Rieekan.

"General" said Kevin solo

"Solo" said Rieekan

"no sign of life out there general and the sensors are in place now you will know if anything has come around" said Kevin solo

"has commander skywalker reported in yet?" asked Rieekan

"no he's checking out a meteorite creator" said Kevin solo

"with all this meteor activity it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships" said Rieekan.

"General I can't stay here anymore" said Kevin solo

"I'm sorry to here that solo" said Rieekan

"well I will get a bounty on my head if I don't pay back Jabba the Hutt" said Kevin

"will a bounty is hard thing to get out of and your also a good fighter solo it would horrible to loose you" said Rieekan

"thank you general" said Kevin solo.

Then Kevin solo walked towards the door but stop and looked at princess Nazz and princess Nazz looked at Kevin solo.

"well your highness I guess this is it" said Kevin solo

"that's right" said princess Nazz

"well see ya princess" said Kevin solo as he walked out the door but then princess Nazz walked out of the control room and walked after Kevin solo.

"Kevin" said princess Nazz and hearing Nazz voice Kevin solo stop and turn around

"yes your highness" said Kevin solo

"I thought you said you will stay" said princess Nazz

"well after I encounter that bounty hunter at ore man dell changed my mind" said Kevin solo.

"Kevin we need you" said princess Nazz

"we need" said Kevin solo

"yes" said princess Nazz

"how about you" said Kevin solo

"what? I don't know what your talking about" said princess Nazz

"and you never will" said Kevin solo

"well how am I suppose to know" said princess Nazz

"come on you want me to stay because of the ways you feel about me" said Kevin solo

"yes your a great help to us your a actually a leader" said princess Nazz

"no that's not it" said Kevin solo

"then what is it" said princess Nazz

Then Kevin solo pointed to his lips.

"come on" said Kevin solo

"your imaging things" said princess Nazz

"oh really then why are you following me afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss" said Kevin solo

"oh please I rather kiss a wookie" said princess Nazz

"I could arrange that I could use a good kiss" said Kevin solo as he walked away leaving princess Nazz in the hallway.

Later that day in hallway that lead into the hanger cEddpo and rplankd2 was walking towards the hanger

"don't blame me I didn't tell you to turn up the thermoses stat" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"all's I said it was a bit cold in the princess room" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"it's supposed to be freezing" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"oh switch off" said cEddpo.

soon cEddpo and rplankd2 walked in the hanger and went towards Kevin solo who was helping Edbacca repairing the falcon.

"excuses me sir I need to tell you something" said cEddpo

"what is it?" asked Kevin solo

"it's princess Nazz she's been trying to get you on the com" said cEddpo

"turn it off I'm not talking to her" said Kevin solo

"but it's about Eddy sir he hasn't come back yet and she is wondering where he is" said cEddpo

"I don't know where he is" said Kevin solo

"nobody knows where he is" said cEddpo

"what do you mean nobody knows where he is" said Kevin

"will that's what where trying to find out" said cEddpo

"hold on hey deck officer" said Kevin solo

"yes sir" said the deck officer

"do you know where commander skywalker is" said Kevin solo

"no sir I haven't seen him it's possible he came into the south entrance and forgot to check in" said the deck officer.

"possible why don't you find out it's getting dark out" said Kevin solo

"yes sir" said the deck officer as he walked towards another officer

then Kevin solo walked towards the tauntaun pen while cEddpo and rplankd2 where walking back towards the hallway. Later in the tauntaun pen Kevin solo approach a tauntaun. Then a the deck officer walked towards him.

"sir commander skywalker hasn't come through the south entrance he might have forgotten to check in" said the deck officer

"not likely are the speeders ready" said Kevin solo

"no where still adapting them to the cold" said the deck officer

"then I'll go on a tauntaun" said Kevin solo as he went on the back of a tauntaun.

"But sir the temperature decreasing rabidly" said the deck officer

"right and my friend out there" said Kevin solo as he started to ride the tauntaun

"but your tauntaun will freeze" said the deck officer

"then I'll see you in hell" said Kevin solo then he rode the tauntaun out of the base and into a snow storm that was picking up.

**alright there's the first real chapter of this story and if you liked it then like and review it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Later inside the wampa's cave**

Eddy skywalker just woke up and found himself upside down. Eddy skywalker looked and saw the wampa nearby eating a tauntaun leg. Then Eddy skywalker looked up and saw his feet where sticking to the ceiling then Eddy skywalker soon tried to reach for his feet to get free but Eddy skywalker couldn't reach for his feet. Then Eddy skywalker stopped reaching for his feet and looked down at the ground and notice his lightsaber a few feet away from him. Then Eddy skywalker tried to reach his lightsaber but he couldn't reach it then Eddy skywalker relaxed then Eddy skywalker moved his hand towards his lightsaber again. But this time he started to use a force pull on his lightsaber and soon the lightsaber started shaking then it spring into Eddy skywalker's hand and Eddy skywalker ignited the lightsaber and cut himself down and the wampa notice this and the wampa charged towards Eddy skywalker and attempted to rip apart Eddy skywalker but Eddy instead slashed and cut off the wampa's right arm and the wampa roared in pain and Eddy skywalker quickly ran out of the cave and into a snow storm that was blowing outside and Eddy skywalker soon stared to struggle.

Meanwhile back at echo base

rplankd2 was trying to get signals from Eddy skywalker or Kevin solo.

"you must come along rplankd2 there's nothing more we can do and my joints are freezing up" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"don't say things like that of course will see Eddy again" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"and they will be all right" said cEddpo as he went into the base and went past a rebel trooper talking to a officer.

"Sir all patrols are in and still no contact with skywalker and captain solo" said a rebel trooper

then the rebel trooper and officer walked up to princess Nazz.

"sorry princess Nazz there's nothing more we can do tonight the shield doors must be closed" said the rebel officer

"alright" said princess Nazz.

"Okay close the shield doors" said the rebel officer

"don't worry princess Nazz they have a good chance of survival" said cEddpo

then cEddpo turned around and notice the two big metal doors closing.

"Roar" said Edbacca

"even though sometimes I can make mistakes" said cEddpo.

Meanwhile outside

Eddy skywalker had collapse due to the coldness and Eddy skywalker was close to freezing to death. When suddenly Eddy skywalker started to hear the voice of obi Rolf then Eddy skywalker looked up and saw the force sprit of obi Rolf Kenobi.

"Rolf" said Eddy skywalker

"listen to me closely Ed boy you must go to the dagobah system" said obi Rolf

"dagobah system" said Eddy skywalker

"their you will learn the ways of the force from yoda the same Jedi master who trained me" said obi Rolf

"Rolf" said Eddy skywalker as he reach his arm towards obi Rolf. But obi Rolf disappeared just as Kevin solo's tauntaun came by then Eddy skywalker drop his head down and Kevin solo notice Eddy skywalker and jumped off his tauntaun and ran towards Eddy skywalker.

"Eddy, Eddy" said Kevin solo and he reach Eddy skywalker. Then Kevin solo turn Eddy skywalker on his back and Kevin solo started to slap Eddy skywalker.

"come on don't do this to me Eddy come on give me a sign here" said Kevin solo as grab Eddy skywalker arms and felt his veins slowly vibrate and to make matters worse. Kevin solos tauntaun collapsed and died due to the cold then Kevin solo had a idea and then Kevin solo grab Eddy skywalker's hand and dragged him to the dead body. The Kevin solo grab Eddy skywalker's lightsaber and ignited it and cut open the tauntaun's stomach and Kevin solo placed Eddy skywalker in the body.

"sorry about this dork but this well keep you warm until I get the shelter up and boy I thought these creature's smelled bad on the outside" said Kevin solo then he started to get the shelter up while the storm got worse.

Later the next morning

three snow speeders where fly above the snowy landscape and all three of the snow speeders split up and in wedge's snow speeder he started to pick up a something.

"Echo base I got something it not much but it could be a life form" said Wedge.

Then Wedge started to fly to where the signal was coming from.

"commander skywalker do you copy this is rouge two captain solo do you copy this is rouge two" said Wedge

then Wedge started to get a com message.

"Morning nice of you guys to drop by" said Kevin solo in the com

"echo base this is rouge two I found them repeat I found them" said Wedge.

Then wedge and the other snow speeders regrouped and landed near Kevin solo then Kevin solo dragged Eddy skywalker in wedge's snow speeder and Kevin solo went in another snow speeder and the snow speeders took off and headed back to base and once they got to the base the snow speeder's landed in the hanger.

**alright here's the next chapter if you liked it like/ review or just review it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Later inside the medical area of echo base**

Eddy skywalker was sitting up in a medical bed with cEddpo and rplankd2 in the room.

"master Eddy it so glad to see you working again" said cEddpo

"beep" said rplankd2

"and rplankd2 is also happy as well" said cEddpo.

"Thanks guys their suppose to let me leave the medical bay anytime now" said Eddy skywalker.

"that's nice to hear Eddy" said cEddpo

just then Edbacca and Kevin solo walked into the room

"say how yah feeling dork you look like your strong enough to pull off the ears off a gundar" said Kevin solo

"thanks to you" said Eddy skywalker

"that's two you owe me dork" said Kevin solo.

Just then princess Nazz came into the room

"hi Eddy I came here once the medical droid told me that you where awake how are you" said princess Nazz

"I'm fine but I don't want to make a habit of this" said Eddy skywalker

"I certainty hope not master Eddy" said cEddpo.

"Well princess it seems like you manage to keep me here a little longer" said Kevin solo

"I had nothing to do with it general Rieekan thinks it's to dangerous for any ship to leave the system" said princess Nazz

"that's a great story but I just think that you can't let a good looking guy like me to leave your site" said Kevin solo

"I don't know where you get these idea's laser brain's" said princess Nazz

"ha, ha, ha" laughed Edbacca.

"laugh it up fuss ball but you haven't seen us at the south hallway there she express her true feelings for me" said Kevin solo then princess Nazz gave him a angry look.

"why you stuck up half witted scruffy looking nerve herder" said princess Nazz

"hay I'm not scruffy looking" said Kevin solo then Kevin solo looked at Eddy skywalker

"boy dork I must have hit her close to mark to get her wild up" said Kevin solo.

Then princess Nazz walked up to Eddy skywalker

"well I guess you don't know anything about women yet" said princess Nazz.

Then princess grab Eddy skywalker's face and kissed him on the lips and Kevin solo, Edbacca, cEddpo, and rplankd2 looked in surprise.

"all headquarter personal report to the control room" said rebel using a com link.

Then princess Nazz pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Kevin solo and walked out of the room.

"take care" said Kevin solo as he walked out of the room with Edbacca and the droids

"boy I better keep getting hurt" said Eddy skywalker.

Meanwhile in the control room

general Rieekan was looking at a red dot that had appeared on one of the sensors that where placed yesterday.

"Princess we got a visitor we picked up something outside the on zone 12 moving east" general Rieekan

"it's medal" said a rebel engineer

"then it's one of those wampa creatures" said princess Nazz

"could be a speeder one of ours" said Kevin solo

"no wait there something very weak coming through" said the rebel engineer. Then all of them could hear some short of code.

"sir I'm influence with six million form of communications this signal is not use by the alliance this could be an impearl code" said cEddpo

"well it's not friendly whatever it is come on Edbacca lets go investigate" said Kevin solo as he and Edbacca left the room.

Later outside near the shield generator the imperial probe droid has just taken a picture of the shield generator and was up loading it to the imperial fleet then Kevin solo and Edbacca looked over a hill and looked at the droid.

"roar" said Edbacca then the probe droid suddenly turn it's head at Edbacca and fired at Edbacca. But Edbacca ducked and laser fired missed the Kevin solo got behind the droid and fired his blaster at it and the probe droid exploded into peace's. Then Kevin solo heard his com link go off and he answered it.

"Solo you know what it was" asked general Rieekan

"it's a droid of some kind it must've self destruct because I didn't hit it that hard" said Kevin solo

"It's a imperial probe droid" said princess Nazz

"I bet the empire knows where here" said Kevin solo

"we better start the evacuation" said general Rieekan.

Meanwhile in space

the star destroyer that launched the probe droid as just jumped out hyperspace and return to the imperial fleet where six star destroyers and lots of tie fighters and tie bombers where flying all around. Then the star destroyer got under the new super star destroyer which was bigger and longer then any other star destroyers and inside the bridge of the huge ship. Darth brother was looking through the window and watch his fleet of star destroyer's following the super star destroyer path and further down the bridge captain Pete was looking at the image of the rebel shield generator that has appeared on a small screen. Then he notice admiral Ozzel walking by.

"admiral" said Pete

"yes captain" said Ozzel

"I think we got something a fragment came in from a probe droid in the hoth system and its the best lead we got" said Pete.

"we have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy I want proof not believes" said Ozzel

then darth brother walked up to them.

"did you guys find something" said darth brother

"yes my lord" said Pete then Pete showed darth brother the screen showing the shield generator.

"that's it the rebels are there" said darth brother

"my lord there are so many uncarted sentiments it could be smugglers" said Ozzel

"that is the system and I'm sure that pipsqueak skywalker is with them set the course for the hoth system and general veers prepare your men" said darth brother.

Then the whole impearl fleet jump into hyperspace straight for hoth.

**There you go the next chapter and the next chapter will be a battle scene so review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile at echo base**

the rebels where starting to evacuated echo base and Eddy skywalker walked up to Edbacca who was still working on the falcon.

"Edbacca take care of yourself" said Eddy skywalker who was giving Edbacca a hand sake.

"bye kid hay are you alright" said Kevin solo

"yah I am" said Eddy skywalker

"you be careful" said Kevin solo

"you to" said Eddy skywalker then Eddy skywalker walked away from the falcon and went into the pilot quarters to get ready for battle.

Meanwhile in the control room

a Rebel engineer manage to pick up the star destroyers coming out of hyperspace and he warned Rieekan so Rieekan order the soldiers to get ready for ground assault.

meanwhile in space

the impearl fleet was approaching the planet and inside the super star destroyer darth brother was in his meditation chamber. Then general veers came into the room and darth brother turned around and looked at him.

"what is it general" said darth brother

"my lord the fleet has moved out of light speed and where approaching the planet hoth but we picked up a energy shield that's strong enough to deflect many of our bombers so what do we do now" said Veers.

"The rebels our aware of our arrival that idiot Ozzel came out of light speed to close to the planet" said darth brother.

"he felt surprise and felt wiser" said Veers before he was interrupted by darth brother

"he is as clumsy as he is stupid general prepare your troops for a surface attack" said darth brother

"yes my lord" said Veers then veers left the room and darth brother turned around and a screen that connects to the bridge came on and admiral Ozzel and captain Pete stood their and admiral Ozzel started to talk.

"my lord the fleet has came out a light sped and where preparing to- ack" said Ozzel as darth brother started to force choke him then Ozzel died due to the force choke.

"you have failed me for the last time Ozzel captain Pete" said darth brother

"yes my lord" said captain Pete

"get ready to land our troops beyond their energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing can get off the planet you are in command now admiral Pete" said darth brother.

"Sweet I'm getting a promotion" said Pete.

Meanwhile in echo base hanger

princess Nazz was telling every pilot about the evacuation plan.

"okay everyone listen up due to our dumb gps are transports are forced to take off and try to go past the impearl blockade and that's where you pilots come in two of each you will be escorting the transports the shield can only be open for a few seconds so you have to stay close to your transports" said princess Nazz.

"wait two fighters angst a star destroyer" said a rebel pilot

"the iron cannon will provide you with cover you to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path and then you jump into hyperspace to the our meeting place understood" said princess Nazz

"yah" said every pilot

"good luck" said princess Nazz

then the rebel pilots started running to there ships.

Meanwhile outside the base

in the front line trench's that where protecting the shield generator rebel solders where either getting into the trench's or getting into their heavy laser cannons or turning on a dish like laser cannon and the commander was looking out at snowy fields or any approaching imperial.

Meanwhile in the control room

General Rieekan was talking to a rebel solider who was operating the shield.

"prepare to open the shield and prepare to fire the iron cannon" said Rieekan.

Meanwhile at the evacuation site

one rebel transport and two x wings where flying up into space and the iron cannon shot out two shots and the shots hit a star destroyer that was in front of the transport and the iron cannon manage to disable the star destroyer and the transport and the two x wings flew past it and jump into light speed.

Meanwhile in the hanger

"the first transport is away the first transport is away" said a rebel commander.

Then Eddy skywalker walked up to a snow speeder and got in it along with his gunner Dak.

"feeling alright sir" said Dak

"I'm Dak about you" said Eddy skywalker

"right now I feel like I can take on the empire myself" said Dak

"I know what you mean" said Eddy skywalker then Eddy skywalker pressed some buttons and the snow speeder lifted up and took off out of hanger along with other snow speeders.

Meanwhile at the trench's

the rebels spotted something in the distant and the commander picked up some binoculars and looked into them and saw a metal foot crashing down onto the ground then he made the binoculars go back a few feet and he saw six big four legged gray armored vehicles coming towards them. Then he switch on his com link.

"this is echo station 3ta we spotted imperial walkers that are coming from the north ridge" said the commander.

Then the walkers or AT-AT's started firing at the rebels in the trench's and the rebels started firing back

"echo station 57 where on our way" said Eddy skywalker.

Then the rebel snow speeders flew over the trench's and headed straight for the walkers.

"alright boys keep tight now" said Eddy skywalker

"Eddy I have no approach back their I'm not set" said Dak

"steady Dak attack pattern delta go now" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker and wedge and other snow speeders shot at the walkers and flew past them. Then Eddy skywalker turn around to the side of a walker and flew in between the legs of the walker and shot the back of another walker but it didn't do no good. The walkers where still marching towards the trench's and the trench's where getting hit hard then one walker turn its head to the left and mange to destroy one snow speeder. Then Eddy skywalker and Wedge got to a side of another on and fired full force at it but it didn't do anything it didn't even leave a dent.

"that armorer to strong for blasters rouge group use your harpoons and tow cables go for the legs it might be our only chance of stopping them" said Eddy skywalker. Then he started to fly towards one.

"alright stand by Dak" said Eddy skywalker

"oh Eddy we got a malefaction at fire control I have to cut in our targeting computer" said Dak

"just hang on Dak just get ready to fire that tow cable" said Eddy skywalker.

Then suddenly just as Eddy skywalker was about to close in on the walker the walker fired at him and laser hit Dak and immediately Dak died due to the laser blast.

"Dak, Dak!" said Eddy skywalker as he flew past the walker.

and with the rest of the walkers they where still advancing towards the trench's and rebels weren't doing so good with the cross fire of lasers that where hitting them some of the laser cannons got hit by the walkers lasers and the rebels then one of walkers lasers manage to hit one of the dish like laser canon.

Meanwhile in the lead AT-AT walker head

general veers was talking to darth brother on a holo transmission.

"Yes lord Brother I've reach their power generators the shield would be down in moments you may start your landing" said Veers.

Meanwhile back With Eddy skywalker

he and wedge where still flying trying to stop the walkers advance then Eddy skywalker had an idea.

"Rouge 3" said Eddy skywalker

"copy rouge leader" said Wedge

"Wedge I lost my gunner your going to have to take the shot I'll cover you set your harpoon follow me at the next pass" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker and wedge flew towards a walker

"coming around rouge leader" said Wedge

"steady Rouge 3" said Eddy skywalker as they flew by the walkers legs.

"activate harpoon" said Wedge

then his gunner Jonson fired the harpoon and the harpoon attach to the walker's fourth leg.

"good shot Jonson" said Wedge

then Wedge flew around the walker three times

"one more pass" said Wedge then he got to his fourth pass Jonson detach the cable and the walker trip over and fell to the ground and Eddy skywalker and Wedge flew at it and Wedge fired at the neck which was the weak spot then the walker exploded.

"ha that got him" said Wedge

"I saw it Wedge good work" said Eddy skywalker.

Meanwhile in the control room

Rieekan was talking to princess Nazz

"I don't know if we can cover 2 transports at a time" said Rieekan

"it's risky but we can't hold out much longer" said princess Nazz

"launch patrol" said Rieekan

"and evacuate any remain ground staff" said princess Nazz.

Meanwhile in the hanger

rplankd2 was being loaded into Eddy skywalker's x-wing

"rplankd2 you take good care of master Eddy now understand oh and take care of yourself" said cEddpo

"beep "beep" said rplankd2

"oh dear oh deer" said cEddpo.

Meanwhile outside

the walkers where now getting more closer to the trench's and theirs lasers where destroying the laser cannons and the dish like laser cannons and the lasers where also killing many rebel troops and they where also destroying many rebel snow speeders and worse some of the walkers where opening their side hatches and snow troopers where cabling down from them and the snow troopers started running towards the trench's. Meanwhile Eddy skywalker and rouge 2 started to fly towards two walkers.

"Rouge 2 are you alright" said Eddy skywalker

"yes I'm with you rouge leader" said rouge 2

"set harpoon I'll cover you" said Eddy skywalker as he and rouge two was getting closer to the walkers.

"Okay watch that cross fire boys" said Eddy skywalker

"okay where almost their where getting ready to- agh!" said rouge 2 as he was suddenly hit and his snow speeder exploded into flames then suddenly Eddy skywalker's snow speeder rocked.

"Copy I've been hit" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker snow speeder flew past the first walker and crashed in front of the second walker then Eddy skywalker open up his window hatch and jump out of the way before the walkers feet crushed his snow speeder.

Mean while in one of the base's hallway

Kevin solo was walking down the hallway and some of the ceiling collapse due to walker fire then Kevin solo manage to get to the control room which was a wreck.

"hay you alright" said Kevin solo

"why are you still here" said princess Nazz

"I heard the control room was hit" said Kevin solo.

"But you got your clearance to leave" said princess Nazz don't worry I'll leave but first I'll take you to your ship" said Kevin solo

"your highness we must get on the last transport it's our only hope" said cEddpo

then suddenly a rebel com link went up.

"imperial troops have enter the base imperial troop have enter the- static"

"okay lets go" said Kevin solo

"okay let's go to the transport" said princess Nazz

"wait for me" said cEddpo.

Meanwhile outside

the walkers have mange to reach the trench's making rebel solders to retreat and walkers started to shoot at them killing many rebels. Then Eddy skywalker mange to get underneath one of the walkers then he shot a harpoon at the belly of walker then he hosted him shelf up and once he reach the belly he took out his lightsaber and cut hole in the belly then he threw a bomb into it. Then Eddy skywalker detach himself off and once he hit the snowy ground the walker stopped and started to blow up from the inside then the head of the walker blew up and it fell to the ground.

But meanwhile with veers AT-AT walker he broke through the rebel defenses and his walker was shooting at many rebels.

"distant to shield generator" said veers

"1728" said the AT-AT pilot

then veers pulled down his distant scope and saw the shield generator.

"target maximum fire power" said veers

then his AT-AT fired at the shield generator and it blew up.

Meanwhile in the base

Kevin solo and princess Nazz where racing down the hall way towards the south entrance then suddenly the roof collapse blocking their path then Kevin solo turned on his com link.

"Transport this is solo better take off I can't get to you I'll get her out in the falcon come on" said Kevin solo as he princess Nazz and race back towards the north entrance and he also past cEddpo.

"wait where you going come back" said cEddpo.

Meanwhile in the control room

a door got blown up and snow troopers and darth brother went into the control room and started walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile in the hanger

Kevin solo, princess Nazz and cEddpo reached the falcon and went in the falcon then Kevin solo started turning on the falcon.

"wow I'm surprise you actually fixed this thing" said princess Nazz

"excuse me Kevin solo" said cEddpo

"not now dork I'm getting ready to take off okay Edbacca punch it" said Kevin solo.

Then darth brother and his snow troopers reached the hanger and watched as the falcon blasted out of the hanger.

Meanwhile near the evacuation site

Eddy skywalker watched as the falcon blasted off into the sky. Then Eddy enter the evacuation site where his x-wing was waiting.

"rplankd2 get her ready for take off" said Eddy skywalker

"good luck Eddy see you at the meeting place" said Wedge

then Eddy skywalker got in his x-wing

"beep" said rplankd2

"don't worry where going" said Eddy skywalker.

Then his x-wing lifted off and flew away from the planet.

"beep" said rplankd2

"theirs nothing wrong where just going some where else" said Eddy skywalker

"beep?" said rplankd2

"to the dagobah system" said Eddy skywalker

"beep" said rplankd2

"yes I'm sure it's safe for droids" said Eddy skywalker then his x-wing blasted in hyperspace.

**their you go the next chapter so review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile with the falcon**

The falcon was being chased by four tie fighters and a star destroyer and inside the falcon Kevin solo and Edbacca where doing the best they can to dodge the tie fighters laser blast .

"roar" said Edbacca

"oh no" said Kevin solo

"what is it?" asked princess Nazz

"two more star destroyer's coming right at us" said Kevin solo

"sir may I suggest that you" said cEddpo but was interrupted by Kevin solo

"shut him up or shut him down Edbacca turn on the deflector shields I'm going to try out flank them" said Kevin solo.

Then the falcon went down and the three star destroyers nearly collided with one another but the four tie fighters just continue to chase the falcon while firing their lasers at the ship.

"Edbacca prepare to jump into light speed" said Kevin solo

"wait sir I got to tell you something" said cEddpo

"not now okay lets go" said Kevin solo

but even though Kevin hit the button that will go into light speed nothing happen at all.

"um where's the light speed" said princess Nazz

"um sir I was trying to tell you early that I notice that the hyper drive is damage we can't go into light speed" said cEddpo

"what how come you didn't tell me early" said Kevin solo

"I tried to" said cEddpo

"yah right" said Kevin solo.

suddenly the ship rocked

"oh no their getting closer" said cEddpo

"wait that's not a laser blast something hit us" said Kevin solo

"look" said cEddpo

"asteroids" said princess Nazz

"We must be near hoth's asteroid field" said cEddpo

"wait I got an idea" said Kevin solo then Kevin solo turn the falcon left right into the asteroid field.

"your not actually going into a asteroid field" said princess Nazz

"well they have to be crazy to follow us" said Kevin solo

"but Kevin the way of successfully navigating through an asteroid field is 3720 to 1" said cEddpo

"don't tell me the odds" said Kevin solo.

Then the falcon went deep into the asteroid field along with the perusing ties then one asteroid hit a tie fighter and destroyed it and another tie fighter got hit with another asteroid and spun out of control then exploded. And inside the falcon Kevin solo was doing his best to avoid the asteroids.

"where going to get killed out here" said princess Nazz

"look where the main characters I'm sure will be find now let's go towards that big one" said Kevin solo

then the falcon flew towards a big asteroid and flew above the surface with the two reaming tie fighters firing at them. Then Kevin solo went into a craves and the tie's collided with each other and exploded and the falcon flew out of craves.

"okay we need a place to hide" said cEddpo

"okay then let's go their" said Kevin solo

then Kevin solo flew the falcon into a cave and flew in deeper into the cave.

"I hope you know what your doing" said princess Nazz

"well you quite question me" said Kevin solo

**okay theirs the next chapter if you liked it then review please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile with Eddy skywalker**

His x-wing was approaching dagobah.

"beep?" asked rplankd2

"yep that's it dagobah" said Eddy skywalker

"beep?" asked rplankd2

"no I'm not changing my mind on this. Hmmm I'm not picking up any city's or technology but there are massive life form readings" said Eddy skywalker.

Then his x-wing flew into the cloudy atmosphere and it started to rock violently.

"oh dang it all the scopes are down I can't see a thing hang on rplankd2 I'm starting the landing cycle" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker x-wing flew through some tree branch's and crashed landed into some mucky water then the x-wing cockpit hatch open and Eddy skywalker looked around and saw that they where in a swamp. Then rplankd2 dethatch himself from the x-wing and accidently fell into the water.

"rplankd2 are you okay" said Eddy skywalker

then a rplankd2 viewing scope came out of the water and started heading for shore but suddenly a weird creature suddenly dragged rplankd2 down under water. and Eddy skywalker pulled out his blaster.

"rplankd2!" yelled Eddy skywalker

suddenly the creature spat out rplankd2 and rplankd2 crash landed deeper into shore and Eddy skywalker quickly help him up.

"boy I am starting to regret coming here but no matter what I'm going to find yoda but let's make camp" said Eddy skywalker.

**Meanwhile with the imperial fleet inside the super star destroyer**

admiral Piet was entering darth brother's meditation champer and he stopped and he watched darth brother's mask being put on his scared head and once it was put on darth brother turn around and started at admiral Piet.

"yes admiral" said darth brother.

"Our ships have sighted the millennium falcon but it has enter an asteroid field and we can not risk-" said admiral Piet

"asteroids do not concern me admiral I want that ship no excuses" said darth brother

"yes lord brother" said admiral Piet.

**Meanwhile inside the falcon **

It was currently docked in the cave of the giant asteroid and inside the cockpit Kevin solo was preparing to shut down the power.

"Okay I'm goanna shut down everything but the emergency power" said Kevin solo

"excuses me Kevin if you don't mind me asking dose that mean I have to be shut down to" said cEddpo

"no I need you to talk to the falcon to find out what's wrong with the hyper drive" said Kevin solo

then suddenly they all started stumbling because of the movement of the asteroid.

"Excuse me Kevin I believe that this asteroid is not stable" said cEddpo

"not stable wow I wouldn't known that Edbacca take the professor to the back and plug him into the hyper drive" said Kevin solo

"boy I don't understand humans" said cEddpo as he left the room with Edbacca.

Then as Kevin solo was about to leave the room he started to stumble and princess Nazz accidently fell into his arms.

"let go of me" said princess Nazz

"don't get excited" said Kevin solo

"being held by you is not exactly fun" said princess Nazz

"admit it you like being held by me" said Kevin solo

"why you" said princess Nazz.

Suddenly Kevin solo flew out of the cockpit and face planted into the wall and princess Nazz walked past him angrily.

"she like's me" said Kevin solo in daze.

**Their you go the next chapter if you liked it review please**


	8. Chapter 7

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile with Eddy skywalker**

He was just about done setting up his camp and he was about to eat his dinner.

"beep" said rplankd2

"yeah this yoda guy sure did pick a mucky place to live" said Eddy skywalker

"beep" said rplankd2

"this place give's you the creeps?" said Eddy skywalker

"beep" said rplankd2

"come on this place isn't that scary" said Eddy skywalker

"right you are" said a voice behind him.

Then Eddy skywalker turned around and drew is blaster at a little green pointed ear creature that was wearing a robe.

"what the heack is this thing" said Eddy skywalker

"away with your weapon I mean you no harm I am wondering why are you here?" asked the creature

"um I'm looking for someone" said Eddy skywalker

"looking found someone you have I would say" said the creature.

"Right" said Eddy skywalker

"help I can yes" said the creature

"ha I don't think so I'm just looking for a great warrior" said Eddy skywalker

"great warrior wars not make one great" said the creature

"how come you talk like that" said Eddy skywalker

"I just do yes" said the creature as he walked over to Eddy skywalker's dinner and started eating his dinner.

"hey! that's my dinner" said Eddy skywalker as he grab the tray from the creature.

the creature spat out the stolen food and looked up at Eddy skywalker

"how you get so big eating food of this kind?" asked the creature.

"Listen pal, we didn't mean to land in that puddle and if we could get our ship out, we would. But we can't so why don't you get lost" said Eddy skywalker

"aw can not get your ship out" said the creature as it was going through one of the creates"

"hey, get out of there" said Eddy skywalker as he grab the create

Then the creature a flashlight out of Eddy skywalker's pocket.

"Hey give me that" said Eddy skywalker

"it's mine and I will help you not" said the creature

"I don't want your help I want my flashlight back I'm goanna need it to get out of this slimy mud hole" said Eddy skywalker

"mud hole, slim.y my home this is" said The creature

Then rplankd2 grab the flashlight out of the creature's hand.

"Hey that's mine" said the creature as he grab it and yanked it out of rplankd2 hand and push the hand back into the socket and closed it.

"look buster we get a lot of work to do so will you just leave" said Eddy skywalker

"no, no, no stay and help you I will find your friend" said the creature

"I don't want a friend I'm looking for a Jedi master" said Eddy skywalker

"oh. a Jedi master you seek yoda" said the creature

"you know him" said Eddy skywalker"

"know him I can take you to him I will now come" said the creature as he walked past Eddy skywalker and went deep into the swamps.

'okay come on rplankd2" said Eddy skywalker

then Eddy skywalker and rplankd2 went in the same direction as the creature.

**Meanwhile inside the falcon**

inside the engine room princess Nazz was working on some wire's and was trying to pull one wire out. Then Kevin solo came into the room and was about to help princess Nazz but she just pushed him away from her.

"Hey, your worship, I'm only trying to help" said Kevin solo

"would you stop calling me worship" said princess Nazz

"sure Nazz" said Kevin solo

"you can make this so difficult sometimes" said princess Nazz

"you know you could be a little bit nicer" said Kevin solo

"I will if quite being a scoundrel" said princess Nazz

"scoundrel I like the sound of that" said Kevin solo.

"stop that" said princess Nazz

"stop what?" said Kevin solo

"stop rubbing my hands their dirty" said princess Nazz

"my hands are dirty to but you don't see me complain" said Kevin solo

"fine you want a kiss I'll give you a kiss" said princess Nazz.

Then princess Nazz grab Kevin solo and kissed him on the lips. Then cEddpo came into the room interrupting their kiss.

"Kevin guess what I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling" said cEddpo

"thanks for that" said Kevin solo as he looked at cEddpo

"your welcome" said cEddpo

"boy I'm going to kill this droid" thought Kevin solo.

**Meanwhile in the super star destroyer**

darth brother was relaxing in his meditation champer until admiral Piet came in.

"What is it" said darth brother

"the emperor commands that you contact him" said Piet

"fine now get out this is private" said darth brother.

"yes my lord" said Piet as he quickly left the room.

Then darth brother got down to his knee's and a halo projector of emperor Johnny face appeared.

"What is thy bidding, my master" said darth brother

"there is a great disturbance in the force" said emperor Johnny

"I have felt it" said darth brother

"we have a new enemy it's that young rebel who destroyed the death star. I have no doubt this boy is the younger brother of Tony skywalker" said emperor Johnny

"how is that possible" said darth brother

"search your feelings lord brother you will know it to be true and he could destroy us " said emperor Johnny

"he's just a pipsqueak obi Rolf can no longer help him" said darth brother

"the force is strong with him the young brother of skywalker must not become a Jedi" said emperor Johnny

"if he could be turn he could become a powerful alley" said darth brother

"yes he would be a great asset can it be done" said emperor Johnny.

"He will join us or die, master" said darth brother

"good, good now if you need me I'll be eating some corn dogs" said emperor Johnny

then his holo projector went away.

**Okay here's the next chapter if you liked this like/review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile back on dagobah**

Eddy skywalker was currently in the creature's house and the creature was also making Eddy skywalker some food.

"look I'm sure it's delicious but why can't we see yoda now" said Eddy skywalker

"patience for the Jedi it is time to eat as well" said the creature

then Eddy skywalker sat down and grabbed a bowl and started eating the food that the creature had prepared him then Eddy skywalker looked up.

"So how far is yoda anyway" said Eddy skywalker

"not far yoda not far patience soon you will be with him. So why do you wish to become Jedi" said the creature

"well I guess mostly because of my Big brother I guess" said Eddy skywalker.

"ah brother powerful Jedi was he" said the creature

"how do you my brother? you don't even know who I am I don't even know what I'm doing here where wasting our time" said Eddy skywalker.

Then the creature sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I cannot teach him the boy has no patience" said the creature

"the Ed boy will learn the patience" said obi Rolf's voice

"he as much anger in him like his brother" said the creature

"was I different when you taught me" said obi Rolf

"no" said the creature.

Then Eddy skywalker looked at the creature and realized that the creature was in fact yoda.

"wait Rolf I can do it I can be a Jedi" said Eddy skywalker

"well for eight hundred years I have trained Jedi. My own counsel well I keep on who is to be train a Jedi must have the deepest commitment hmm and the most serious mind but you are reckless and a Jedi not reckless " said Yoda

"don't forget I was reckless" said obi Rolf

"he is to old to begin the training" said Yoda

"but I learned so much" said Eddy skywalker

"hmm can you end what you finish" said Yoda

"yes and can do it I'm not afraid" said Eddy skywalker

"oh but you will be you will be" said Yoda.

**Meanwhile back with the falcon**

princess Nazz was in the cock pit and she was half asleep until she saw a glimpse of something she looked more closer and a some short of flying creature sucking on the window and princess Nazz quickly got up and ran into the main hold where Kevin solo and Edbacca and cEddpo where relaxing and princess Nazz ran up to Kevin solo who was listening to his iPod.

"Kevin there's something out there" said princess Nazz

"what" said Kevin solo as he got out his headphones

"I said there's something out there" said princess Nazz

"listen" said cEddpo as he heard something crawling on the ship.

"oh nothing going to tear apart my ship Edbacca get my oxygen mask and get yours to" said Kevin solo as he walked to the landing pad

"wait I'm coming to" said princess Nazz

"I'll stay here" said cEddpo.

Soon the landing pad open and Kevin solo, Edbacca and princess Nazz got out of the ship and looked around for the creature.

"Boy this ground feels weird" said Kevin solo

"yah it feels all squishy" said princess Nazz

"roar" said Edbacca

"you said it Edbacca" said Kevin solo.

Suddenly a flock of the flying creature's suddenly went right past them and Edbacca fired at them but missed and the laser hit the wall. Then the cave started shaking.

"wait a second something's not right" said Kevin solo

then Kevin solo blasted the floor and the cave shook violently.

"oh boy Edbacca get the ship ready to take off" said Kevin solo as they ran into the ship.

Then Kevin solo and Edbacca got into the cockpit and turned on the falcon

"wait you can't make a jump into light speed in an asteroid field" said princess Nazz

"well hang on where taking off " said Kevin solo

Then the falcon lifted up and started flying through the cave then cEddpo notice something at the entrance.

"Look the cave's collapsing" said cEddpo

"this is not a cave" said Kevin solo

"say what" said princess Nazz

then the ship flew out of the mouth and nearly chopped on by a space worm and the worm nearly grabbed them but the falcon flew away leaving the worm to go back into the creator.

**alright here's the next chapter of Ed war if you liked it then like/review or just favorite it. **


	10. Chapter 9

**okay I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belongs cartoon network and star wars is now owned by Disney.**

**Meanwhile back on dagobah**

Eddy skywalker was running through the swamp and jumping some logs with Yoda on his back.

"Yes a Jedi's strength flows from the force. But beware of the dark side. Anger, Fear, Aggression the dark side of the force are they and easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight and once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny consume you it will as it did with obi Rolfs apprentice" said Yoda

"darth brother" said Eddy skywalker

"yes" said Yoda

"so what your saying is that the dark side is cooler" said Eddy skywalker

"No! it's not cool at all it's just quicker, easier and more seductive it is" said Yoda

"oh but how can I tell the difference between good and bad" said Eddy skywalker

"oh you will know when you are clam and at piece and a Jedi use's the force for knowledge and defense but never for attacking" said Yoda.

"But can you tell me why I can't-" said Eddy skywalker

"no, no there is no why nothing more will I teach you today besides your back smelly" said Yoda

"beep" said rplankd2

"yes he need's to take a shower sometimes" said Yoda.

"wait something's not right here" said Eddy skywalker as he sensed something weird around the area.

"oh your talking about the cave I wouldn't go in that cave it's full of the dark side" said Yoda

"I'm going in that cave anyway" said Eddy skywalker.

Then Eddy skywalker grabbed his light saber and went into the cave and as he went deeper into the cave he felt the dark energy getting stronger until he saw shadow on the wall. Then Eddy skywalker got wide eyed as he saw darth brother coming from the corner walking right towards him then Eddy skywalker ignited his light saber and darth brother ignited his.

"this is for my brother darth brother" said Eddy skywalker as he swung his light saber towards darth brother feet but darth brother blocked it. And darth brother swung his light saber at Eddy skywalker's head but Eddy skywalker blocked it and Eddy skywalker suddenly made pushed darth brother's light saber down then Eddy skywalker swung and decapitated darth brother head off and the mask fell to the floor and the face of the mask blew up revealing Eddy skywalker's face in it and Eddy skywalker looked at it.

"okay that was random hey I don't have that big of a head and why is there a mustache on me" said Eddy skywalker

"because I am you" said the head

"no your a head" said Eddy skywalker

"oh yeah what are you going to do" said the head

"this" said Eddy skywalker.

Then Eddy skywalker kicked the head into a soccer net.

**Meanwhile on the super star destroyer's bridge**

Darth brother had the best bounty hunters lined up.

"okay listen up there will be a great reward for anyone who finds the millennium falcon first" said darth brother as he walked past the line of bounty hunters back and fourth.

"sweet an award" said every bounty hunter

"but I want them alive that mean don't kill em" said darth brother

"aw" said every bounty hunter

"that mean's you to fett" said darth brother

"I can't believe I'm in this parody" said Boba Fett

"hay your the closet bounty hunter in star wars galaxy" said darth brother

"right" said Boba fett

"lord brother" said a commander

"what is it" said darth brother

"my lord we got them" said the commander.

**Meanwhile with the falcon**

it was leaving the asteroid field with a star destroyer right behind them firing it laser's at them to.

"okay see ya later imperials" said Kevin solo.

Then he pushed the button but nothing happen again.

"Oh your kidding me" said Kevin solo

"no light speed" said princess Nazz

"don't rub it in" said Kevin solo

then the sip rocked violently.

"Kevin we lost our deflective shields one more hit and where dead" said cEddpo

"okay that's it I'm turning this ship around" said Kevin solo

"roar" said Edbacca

"no" I'm not going crazy and cEddpo don't say anything" said Kevin solo

"okay" said cEddpo

"wait your going to attack them" said Kevin solo

"no I got an idea" said Kevin solo.

Then the falcon turned around and flew towards the star destroyer

"there moving into attack position turn the shields up" said the captain.

Then the falcon flew over the bridge

"start tracking they might come for another attacked" said the captain

"sir their not appearing in our scopes anymore" said a scope checker

"impossible no ship that small can have a clocking device" said the captain

"sir lord brother want's to know if we got them" said a communication tech.

"see ya later guys I'm going to the super star destroyer to apologized to lord brother" said the captain

"here's your will" said second in command

"thanks see you later" said the captain.

**will here's the next chapter of this story if you liked then like/review please.**


End file.
